Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: previouslu Rumor Has It by Chibi Excel
1. Chapter 1

Poor Unfortunate Soul  
Chapter One: It starts with a death

Nikola has been an official funeral director for a few months now. Thanks to his intelligence and well placement, he is now a pretty successful twenty year old. While he is from Bulgaria he now lives in a small England town, since he went to a British college. He owns a two bedroom house that is a mile from his funeral home. Well, it's not actually his as much as it's Arsenius Vargas' funeral home.

Arsenius, his boss, has been in this business for twenty years, and owns his funeral home for fifteen. Nikola admires the man he's worked three years for, he has such a presence that during most funerals Arsenius has at least a fourth of the guests talking to him. The man is warm and welcoming, absolutely no one can see his smile and not return it. Not to mention, for a forty-four year old the man is ridiculously good looking.

Nikola is envious, honestly. He doesn't even remotely have the presence that Arsenius does. People remember Arsenius' young sons from their rare visits more than they do Nikola. It sort of makes sense though, the three boys inherited Arsenius' good looks where Nikola looks plain like his own father.

It's alright though, he's fine in the background as long as credit is given where it is due, which it always is with Arsenius. In fact, a lot of things are given to him by Arsenius. When in this country the older man acts as a sort of father to Nikola; inviting him to dinner every weekend, giving him gifts on his birthday and holidays, giving him gifts random other times, counseling him, etc.

He has become fairly close to Arsenius' kids as well, none of which are older than twelve. Lovino, the twelve year old, will hide out at his house from a neighbor boy named Antonio. Feliciano, who is ten, will come over on random days to bring him pasta he has made or pizza Lovino has made but is too shy to bring over. Then there is the eight year old Marcello, who is quite possibly the biggest flirt next to another neighbor boy named Francis.  
Nikola likes them all, even Arsenius' boyfriend Folkert who will come over to his house and clean on weeks he's really busy. Now that he thinks about it, he's really spoiled by this family.

"Ah, Nikola~! Just the man I wanted to see!" Arsenius exclaims, going up to the young man sitting in the middle of their parlor.

"Hello Arsenius, how can I help you?" Nikola asks, smiling at the man. It's truly a reflex around him.

"Well…you are familiar with the Vladmir, right?"

"…The Vladmir? Y-yes…" Nikola mumbles nervously.

The Vladmir are a well-known family in England. They came here from Romania around the same time Nikola did and bought a large old castle. That in itself was enough to shock people, but it doesn't stop there. When they moved here six years ago people saw children, a two year old boy, infant girl, and twelve year old boy. The twelve year old was the most memorable. While no one knows his name, everyone knows his face.  
It was a fairly cute face, but his eyes are what have kept him in people's minds for six years. They were red, blood red. It's a rare eye color he only shares with a neighbor boy named Gilbert.

The family as a whole have never left the house in six years, either. No shop clerk has seen them, no school teachers or tutors familiar with the children. The town has many speculations as to why, but the main one is that they are a family of vampires. Nikola doesn't believe that of course, but he still must admit they creep him out.

"Well…the grandfather has died. They want us to handle it and they want a home funeral." Arsenius says and Nikola twitches. "So we're going over today to talk to them!"

"By 'we' you mean me, don't you?" Nikola asks and Arsenius laughs nervously.

"Well, I would go of course, but my dear Marcello is sick!" He exclaims, pointing to the boy as he enters the room.

"I am not, papa." Marcello says, pouting. "If you won't go to keep our Nikola safe, I will."

Arsenius sighs and looks over to an amused Nikola. "Stop enjoying this."

"Can't help it. When are we going?" Nikola asks and Arsenius checks his watch.

"Let's go now…" He mumbles in defeat.

The two men gather materials and catalogues to show the family before getting into Arsenius' car and heading to the castle. It's not really in town, being twenty minutes away from the other houses and stores. When they arrive both men stare at the iron gates around it as they slowly open. While Arsenius drives Nikola looks around at the rest of the area in awe.  
The amount of land is ridiculous, probably the same amount that comprises the actual town. Then there is the decorations, a large fountain with a cherub in front of the castle and another further away, near what looks like a garden. Then of course are the gargoyle statues, which really don't help make the castle look welcoming.

Arsenius stops at the entrance so Nikola can get out as he finds a place to park. The man reluctantly does so and heads to the door. In accord to the rest of the home's eerie feel, the door has a large lion door knocker. Nikola has reached the conclusion that the family is either highly eccentric or highly insane. Either way, he wants Arsenius over here right now. Fighting the urge to run away, Nikola grabbed onto the large door knocker and slammed it onto the door, hearing it echo through the house even from outside.

On cue the door opens, slowly, with the cliché creaking sound. Nikola leans forward to peek inside when a man a little older pops up in front of him. He has brown hair that matched his eye and a warming smile.

"…Hello, I am Nikola, my boss and I are here to discuss-."

"The death of tetea, right?" The man asks and Nikola nods.

"That's right, the death of your grandfather. May I come in?"

"Um- I'll ask my father, can you wait here." He said.

"Alright." Nikola nodded, frowning.

"This won't take long." The man said and shut the door.

"I'll just wait" Nikola mumbles, staring at the door. It soon re-opens though, revealing a tall muscular man with light brown hair.

"I'm sorry about the wait, Ion told me that your here about my father. My name is Traian." Traian says, holding his hand out.

"O-oh…it's alright, I understand." Nikola says, shaking Traian's hand.  
Traian smiles at him. "Please come in, Nikola." He says, ushering the young man inside.  
"Th-thanks…so…where would you like to discuss this?" Nikola asks and Traian shrugs.

"Hell if I know. The old man was my wife's father, so you should just talk to her about this." Traian says, heading off ahead of him.

"A-ah! Please wait for me!" Nikola exclaims before Traian disappears down the hall. "Crap! Come back Mr. Traian!" He calls, his voice echoing in the hallway. "I-I'm gonna get so lost…" Sighing to himself, Nikola begins looking around for someone.  
He wanders around the vast castle, somehow ending up on the second floor balcony. It's also been a couple of hours since he got lost, seeing as how it's dark out now. Looking out he searches for Arsenius, seeing the empty car and no people around it. Sighing, he heads back in until he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. He stops and looks back, noticing one of the gargoyles on the edge has moved and is now looking at him.

"Oh my sweet Jesus!" Nikola gasps and runs back inside, locking the door. Not risking the chance of being attacked he quickly leaves the room, running down the hall. To his shock, everything seems to be acting up now. The paintings eyes are following him, the stairs seem to have disappeared, and still he can't find a single person.

Now in a panic, Nikola runs into the nearest room to escape it all and catch his breath. When he turns on the lights however, he comes face to face with something he never would have expected. There, next to the large window covered by a thick black curtain, is a young man. His hair is a light brown, to the point of almost being blonde, and he's tall like Traian. Nikola sighs in relief at the sight of another person, but quickly tenses up again when the man turns to face him, showing two almost glowing red eyes.

"J-Jesus Christ this place is just messed up!" Nikola yells and goes to leave before the man calls to him.

"Wait a minute! Who are you?" He asks and Nikola looks back, finally recognizing him. It was the twelve year old from when they moved here, only tall and handsome rather than small and cute. Puberty has apparently been his friend.

"I-I'm…Nikola Balakov…I've come to help with your grandfather's funeral." Nikola answers.

"I see, I'm Demitri Vladmir." Demitri says, turning fully towards him to reveal a red liquid dripping down his lips.  
"W-w-what is on your lips?" Nikola gasps and Demitri raises a brow.  
"Huh? Oh! Are you thirsty?" Demitri asks, holding out a wine glass filled with a thick red liquid.

"Th-this is wine, right….?" Nikola asks and Demitri laughs a little.

"Of course not! I can't live on wine!" Demitri says and Nikola pales.  
"Wh-what red liquid can you live on…?"

"Well…" The younger man leans forward, making Nikola back up. "I can live on blood." He says and Nikola twitches.

"AHHHHH!" Nikola screams, turning away and trying desperately to open the door.

"Hahah! Oh my god that was FAR too easy!" Demitri exclaims, laughing. "I knew the rumors had spread, but I figured a man who worked in the funeral industry would know better!"

"I-I would if your house wasn't HAUNTED!" Nikola exclaims, glaring at him darkly.

"Huh? Haunted?" Demitri asks confused.

"Your gargoyles move! Your paintings WATCH ME! Then there is the fact that when I was walking in a STRAIGHT LINE downstairs I somehow ended up walking UNTIL IT BECAME DARK and was on the SECOND floor!" Nikola yells, too flustered now to be kind anymore. "This place is a living hell!"

"It's not a living hell! It's our play place!" Demitri says happily. "We have customized it to do many fun things, including those you have listed. There is other stuff as well." He takes Nikola's hand and drags him off. "You'll love this house!"  
Nikola twitches, allowing himself to be dragged. "I know I'll love leaving it…"

Demitri: Romania, Nikola: Bulgaria, Arsenius: Grandpa Rome, Folkert: Germania


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Unfortunate Soul  
Chapter Two: A Fascinating House

Nikola is currently in the home of the most eccentric shut-ins he has ever seen. Granted he hasn't seen many shut-ins, but he has seen eccentric people and these guys still take the cake. As he's lead around by the strange Demitri he's shown all of the eccentric items in the house. There's a wall that, when touched, feels like liquid, a statue that will move with your movements until you reach a certain point in the hall, a taxidermy animal that will growl and arch it's back defensively, and of course more.  
"Oh! Then there's this room!" Demitri says, pulling Nikola out of his thoughts as he opens the door. It's dark, pitch black actually, and of course the teen is bringing him all the way in before closing the door. Really, this house is reminding Nikola more of those haunted mansions than it does anything else.

"Hm…what am I looking at? I can't see anything." Nikola asks and suddenly a light turns on, revealing a room full of beautiful coffins. Rather than being annoyed or unimpressed, Nikola lights up and begins running over to the coffins. "The workmanship on these is incredible!" He exclaims and Demitri watches proudly.

"Yep! I thought you would appreciate it! These are all our coffins for when we die! I made them!" Demitri says and Nikola looks at him surprised.

"YOU made these? Damn…you should look into doing this for a job. The detail, the finish, it's all beautiful." Nikola praises, making Demitri blush a little.

"Yeah…well…you know…I have a lot of free time…" Demitri says, sighing.

"That's right, you don't go outside, do you?" Nikola asks, looking over at him curiously. "Doesn't that kill you and your siblings? As fun as they make this house…fresh air is important. Not to mention being able to play with the animals nearby and other kids…"

Demitri frowns and looks away. "We're not allowed to be outside. It was bunic's rule when we moved here."

"Why on earth would he make a rule like that?" Nikola asks, moving from the coffins to go to Demitri.

"He said this town was dangerous. That they have the mindset of those from the eighteen hundreds and don't accept different people…like me."

Demitri explains and Nikola sighs.  
"It's true, people here can be pretty damn backwards…but we have another boy with red eyes you know." Nikola points out.

"He is an albino, it makes sense he has red eyes. I am not pale, my hair is not white, yet my eyes are a dark red." Demitri says. "Not to mention this…" He opens his mouth, revealing two very sharp canine teeth. "I went outside once when I was little and the adult who found me tried to jam a stake in my chest."

Nikola tenses up. "What? Are you kidding me? That backwards son of a-! I mean, yeah, you're weird…and the room full of coffins REALLY won't help your argument…but what IDIOTS don't know that vampires don't exist nowadays? And what IDIOT tries to jam a stake in a kid's heart?" He fumes as Demitri watches on in awe.

"Hey Nikola…" The Romanian calls, making Nikola stop and look at him. "Um…I know I just met you…and this is probably pushy…but could you take me into town sometime?" He asks nervously.

"Umm…h-huh? I'm a complete stranger, aren't you supposed to be weary of me?" Nikola points out and Demitri laughs a little. "Don't laugh! I could do horrible things to you!"

Demitri looks at him amused. "Do you want to do horrible things to me?"  
"Well of course not! But you don't know that!" Nikola groans.

"Yes I do, because you just told me."

"You don't trust strangers! I'm an adult and we are NOT trustworthy!"  
Demitri smiles at Nikola.  
"You're cute, Nikola."

"Ugh…I don't think I should bring you outside…you'll probably be one of those idiots who trusts everything at face value…" Nikola grumbles, his complaints being ignored by Demitri.

"So will you do it?" The teen asks and Nikola sighs, slumping over a little.

"I don't have much choice. A man should go out and see the world." Nikola answers before a pair of arms come flying at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You're the best friend a guy could ask for!"

"WHA-? F-friends? Well…I suppose…we could be friends…although I know right now you will be an exhausting one…"

Demitri shakes his head no. "I promise I won't! I'll do anything for you that you want! I'll be the best friend you could ask for!"

Nikola sighs and looks away, wondering how he can escape, until his eyes land on the coffins. The beautiful, finely carved, perfect coffins. "Anything, huh?" He mumbles before looking back to Demitri. "Perhaps…you could make some coffins for our funeral home?"

Demitri smiles. "Of course! Anything you want Nikola!"

Nikola's mind begins to reel, images of the money such beautiful coffins would get him and how Demitri would do it for free. It would be perfect, truly perfect.

"So how many do you want?" Demitri asks and Nikola looks at him, at the clueless smile of someone eager just to please someone he likes.

"You…" Nikola sighs. "However many you can make. You will be paid for them as well." He mumbles and Demitri stares at him surprised.

"I will do them for free for you, Nikola."

"N-no…that's a lot of work…you need to be paid." Nikola says in defeat.

"Anything less would be taking advantage of you."

Demitri grins. "You really are the best, Nikola."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say…" Nikola groans. "So…one more weird thing and then I need to find Romulus." He says and Demitri takes his hand excitedly.

"Awesome! Because there's one room you will absolutely love!" Demitri exclaims, dragging Nikola down the hall.

At the very end of the dark hall is another room. This room is considerably larger than the others, which is marked by the side-by-side doors used to enter it. Demitri easily swings the large doors open and leads Nikola inside. He grabs the man's shoulders and positions him on the floor right in the middle beside him. Once positioned Nikola looks around the room, it's covered in gold trimmed mirrors and designs that resemble those of a carousel including the painted horses and various other animals. The floor is also gold with jewels in various designs beneath their feet. It is truly beautiful, and truly overdone.

"This…room is…um…bright." Nikola says and Demitri grins.

"Overdone, right?" He asks and Nikola looks away awkwardly. "Well just wait." He says before lightly tapping his foot on a large sapphire. "Enjoy."

Before Nikola can ask what he means the floor moves underneath them, turning in a circle as Romanian music begins to play. Surprised, Nikola grabs onto Demitri's arm. "Wh-what is this?" He gasps and Demitri laughs.

"This is our own little carousel." Demitri says, wrapping an arm around Nikola's shoulders to keep him from falling. "It takes some getting used to!"

"I-I see that!" Nikola exclaims, leaning into him. "This is…" He gasps and point to the ground. "H-half of the floor is moving another way!"

"It does that, pretty soon there will be four pieces of the floor moving. Don't worry! It's fun!" Demitri says, laughing a little as he feels Nikola slump against him.

"I'm gonna be nauseous…" Nikola groans, covering his mouth. "I-I need to find Arsenius anyways…he's probably ready to leave…"

Demitri gasps. "NO! You can't leave! We just met!" He whines, keeping his arm around Nikola and not stopping the so-called ride.

"Why do I feel I'm going to be kidnapped…?" Nikola groans as Demitri holds him closer. "I'm coming back, remember? We're going to town and you'll be making caskets for the funeral home." He smiles at him weakly. "You won't be getting rid of me so easily."

Demitri blushes and grins. "I suppose that's true…and I should let you go…I look forward to seeing you more!" He says, stopping the ride.

Nikola laughs nervously. "Haha! Me too…yep…definitely…" He says as Demitri leads him into a room downstairs where Arsenius and Traian are sitting. "Arsenius!"  
Arsenius looks back and sees Nikola.

"Ah! There you are! I see you have made a friend, hm?"

"Y-yeah." Nikola answers awkwardly. "Anyways, are you done here? It's getting late and there are some things I want to work on tonight."

Traian laughs a little. "Such a subtle man! Well, we are done so you may go home for the night. Arsenius and I have already placed my wife's father into the hearse."

Nikola nods. "Alright then, it was very nice meeting you. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He says, smiling before he and Arsenius leave.  
"Demitri has grown into quite the handsome man, hasn't he?" Arsenius asks, smirking at the younger man.

"Yes, he aged well…appearance-wise, mentally he is pretty eccentric."

"He liked you a lot though, didn't he~?" Arsenius teases and Nikola blushes.

"The kid isn't used to friends…he'll move on." Nikola says, making Arsenius frown.

"I really hope not…you need a friend around your age. Everyone you talk to now is either at least ten years older, or six years younger. Demitri will be a nice change in many ways." Arsenius points out, grinning. "I look forward to seeing your budding friendship bloom~!"

Nikola goes bright red and looks at him annoyed. "Th-those things right there! Saying those are what make you weird, or, well, at least they are a major contributor! Stupid old man…" He groans and Arsenius laughs.  
"You love me." Arsenius says and Nikola looks at the ground. "And soon you will love Demitri as well~!" He adds, watching as Nikola jumps a little.

"You are NOT funny you senile old man!"


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Unfortunate Soul

Chapter Three: You must always take care of the clients

Nikola heads down to the embalming room, admittedly tired. They spent what felt like an eternity at the Vladmir's home the other night. He wasn't even involved in the plans either, no of course not. Rather than doing his job he got lost and then found by some bored teen. An annoyingly tall teen. Seriously, what is up with that family?

Sighing to himself, Nikola grabs an embalming report and fills it out, marking up all the details of what is on the body; jewelry, scars, discolorations, etc. Once he fills that out and sets it to the side he puts on his apron, gloves and face mask and gets to work. He's done this thousands of times now, but with this strange family he's afraid the man might do something crazy like pop up and drink his blood. It could happen, you never know.

Nikola expertly removes all the man's clothes and applies the disinfectant spray to the entire body. Rigor mortis has yet to kick in, thankfully, so there is no need to massage the body. Nikola tends to anyways, though, just to make sure the joints are nice and loose for him. After shaving all hair off of the body he begins to work on the face. He places the eye caps inside the man's eyelids, along with stay crème, to keep them closed and prevent dehydration before he goes to work on the mouth.(the next stages are omitted. If you want to know the steps of an embalming you can google it for the rudimentary outline.)

When that is finished Nikola removes his gloves before going about cleaning the body. He washes off blood from the hair and the body before making him presentable, including redressing him. Finally he pulls out a machine they recently bought to place the body into the casket. It took him a while to convince Arsenius it was a good idea, but luckily the man caved when Nikola got his sons to side with him.

The machine is a sort of miniature crane of sorts. It has loops dangling off a long rod that you place the body in before having it lift the body. Once he has that done he turns the machine to the casket and places the body inside. Walking over he inspects to make sure everything is in and nothing is out of place before unhooking him and placing the machine back into the closet. Finally it is time for the finishing touches, adjusting the body in the casket, making sure he looks good, and then closing the casket.

Once done Nikola cleans his hands and throws out his bloodied mask. Going upstairs to the actual funeral home he meets with Marcello, who is holding out his suit. "Hm? What are you doing with these?"

"Papa said you I should bring them to you." Marcello says and Nikola looks at him skeptically.

"Those clothes were already in my office. What do you want?" He asks and Marcello smiles.

"To come see this infamous house!"

"Not gonna happen." Nikola sighs and takes the clothing before going into his office and changing. The body is ready, so now they will be taking it in a hearse to the home so they can perform the ceremony and burial. Arsenius has already prepared the gravesite, so now all they need to focus on is the ceremony. "This means I have to see Demitri again…" He groans and Ion looks at him confused.

"Who is Demitri?" The boy asks, his interest piqued since Nikola never mentions a family member of the deceased by name. He believes it is best to keep as much distance as possible, so the funeral will not be so sad.

"The grandson of this man. He is about eighteen." Nikola explains and Ion smirks.

"Is he cute?" Marcello asks.

"Cute really isn't the word for it…handsome suits him better…" The man muses before blushing. "W-wait! Stop making me objectify a client's looks!"

"Seems to me you had already done that on your own." Marcello teases before Arsenius comes up.

"Alright, the body is in the hearse Nikola, let's get going." Arsenius orders and Nikola nods, following him out in their matching black suits.  
When they arrive at the castle they are greeted by Demitri who wordlessly escorts them into a room that is decked out with candles, pictures, and family videos playing on silent all around. It is, as with all things the Vladmirs do, over the top. Instead of being annoying this time, it is rather sad. The entire family is dressed in black, the women in black Victorian dresses and the men in black suits with capes hanging off of them.

Nikola and Arsenius place the coffin on the catafalque and back up, standing in the back of the room so the family can say goodbye. To both their surprise more family has come. Not to their surprise, this family is just as strange as the rest. First off, they are all giants, then their clothing which looks like they are from the 1800s. The women have a dark, almost luring look in their eyes, and the men just radiate power. Demitri's family really comes off as the only safe people.

As everyone say their goodbyes, Nikola watches Demitri. He receives light hugs from him family and a look that seems to almost be contempt. A look his siblings and father are receiving as well. He's not sure why, but it annoys him. Demitri just lost his grandfather, what the hell are they doing looking at him so coldly? Once Demitri reaches the casket he looks down at his grandfather sadly, stroking the man's cheek before standing up abruptly and leaving the room.

Nikola stares on in shock at the fact no one is moving to go find him or comfort him, so in order to escape this place he decides to take up the job. "I'll be back, Arsenius." He whispers and Arsenius looks at him knowingly.

"Such a good friend already~" Arsenius teases and Nikola shoots him a glare before leaving the room. Luckily he knows the layout of the castle now and easily goes through it before noticing something out the window. Next to the tombstone and whole for the casket is Demitri, sitting there and staring into it. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Nikola heads out to him.

"A lot of people came…he must have been really loved." Nikola says awkwardly as he sits next to Demitri.

"Yeah…" Demitri mumbles and the two sit in silence while Nikola mentally kicks himself. If only Demitri were like Arsenius, he'd realize just how hard Nikola is actually trying. He has never been one for comforting someone. Of course that is a major job detail in working for a funeral home, and he is pretty good at doling out the normal condolences and comforting words that you are taught in school. But that's only with strangers, with those he doesn't really care much about and just wants to calm down. Demitri's different though, for whatever reason. Nikola doesn't just want to calm him down, he wants to genuinely make Demitri feel better. He wants Demitri to open up to him, to let out what he's holding in. After all, seeing an upset Demitri is far too disturbing for Nikola to allow it to go on.

"U-um…" Nikola begins, ideas of what to say running through his head but nothing coming out. Really good things like 'I know I just met you yesterday but seeing you sad seems strange, please tell me what's wrong' or 'we can talk about him if you want' or even 'As your friend, I cannot just sit here while you are upset, let me help', yet the words won't come out. The words never come out when it's something he really, genuinely, feels. Instead stupid things come out that make him seem heartless. "Your family is creepy." He blurts out and mentally kicks himself. Like that.

"Heh…yeah…mom's side is strange…and they don't much like us." Demitri says, looking to Nikola. "I know that it's your job to make sure everyone is okay…but don't worry about me."  
Nikola twitches a little, wanting to yell at the boy for not understanding what he's trying to do and why. Again, however, it doesn't come out.  
"I will be fine on my own, I just need some time away from them. You should go back there." Demitri says quietly and Nikola groans.

"No! Shut up! I'm staying here whether you want me to or not!" He yells and Demitri looks at him surprised.

"Nikola…" Demitri begins before laughing. "You're so awkward!"

"Like you're one to talk! Don't laugh at me!" Nikola huffs, gently pushing Demitri's shoulder which makes the teen laugh harder, his mouth open in a wide smile that shows his fangs.

"Nikola…" He calls once he's finally calmed down. "You're a better friend than I thought you would be."

"Huh…?"

"I figured you would just be using me for the coffins…" Demitri explains. "I'm very happy I was wrong."

Nikola blushes a little and sighs. "I can't just use someone. I am a man of my word, if I say we are friends than we are friends. Besides, I need more friends close to my age anyways…"  
Demitri nods and wraps an arm around Nikola's shoulders, pulling him into a half hug.

"Thank you, Nikola." He whispers, making the man's face grow brighter. "You see…mother's family hates us…because father is not like them…the only one who accepted us was our grandfather. Now that he is gone though, the family no longer needs to hide their contempt. We are nothing like what they want us to be." Nikola looks up at him confused.

"How so? You seem equally eccentric."

"I-it's not personalities that separate us…it's…a diluted bloodline." Demitri explains. "Father is not from a bloodline they accept."

"What are they? Royalty?" Nikola scoffs before really thinking about it for a minute and looking at Demitri seriously. "Are they?"

"W-well…" Demitri looks away awkwardly. "We…might be. It's not like I'm a prince or anything…but we are from the royal line."

"No way! Which one?" Nikola asks excitedly and Demitri sighs.

"Well…the one you would probably know best…was Vladimir Dracula." Demitri mumbles and Nikola jumps away.

"Whhoooaaa, wait, what? You're related to VLAD THE IMPALER? …Are you sure you're not a vampire?" Nikola asks and Demitri laughs awkwardly.

"Nikola, come on, be realistic. You embalmed my grandfather, right? Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Demitri asks.

"Well, no…but your family is still super creepy. The women's eyes seem to be trying to seduce you and the men just seem to want to kill…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri tenses up.

"What…? Nikola, don't go near them." Demitri orders and Nikola looks at him confused.

"Um…I don't plan on seeing them after this anyways. What does it matter?"

"Just…don't ever go near them."  
Nikola nods. "Alright, I won't." He says before moving out of Demitri's arm and sitting up straight, his feet dangling into the dug grave. "So…we have a few hours before the calling hours are over…what would you like to do?"

Demitri thinks for a minute before smiling at him. "I would like to draw you!"

"…What was that?" Nikola asks awkwardly, noticing a small sketchbook that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Yes! Along with making caskets, I love to draw! One day I hope to be an official artist!" Demitri explains, beginning to draw him.

"Well…I suppose you will be wanting to enroll in college then, huh?" Nikola asks and Demitri grins.

"I would love to, but I cannot. I can, however, help class up your funeral home!" He offers and Nikola looks at him skeptically.

"Show me some of your work and I will see if you are deemed worthy."


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Unfortunate Soul  
Chapter Four: A Day In Town

Nikola sighs to himself as he gets dressed. Today isn't busy, they have no real work to do, so Arsenius has told him to go off and have fun. What is he doing for this 'fun'? Bringing Demitri into town. He likes Demitri enough, he's a good kid, but he is so unbelievably sheltered. Not to mention the whole town sees his family as vampires. Yes, his red eyes are not easily explained like Gilbert's, and of course he has that one sharp canine, but it means nothing. Nikola embalmed his grandfather himself and knows they are completely human.

Once he finishes Nikola heads out of his house and into the car, driving off to Demitri's home. He arrives to see Demitri already sitting outside on the edge of the fountain in the entrance. The teen is drawing, only looking up once Nikola pulls up to him.

"Nikola!" Demitri grins. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Nikola says. "I take it you got my call?"

"Yep! So where are we going?" Demitri asks. "A park? A fast food place?"

Nikola sighs. "You sure would be a simple date." He mumbles to himself and notices the blush now on Demitri's face.

"Th-this is a date…?"

"What? No! God no!" Nikola exclaims. "I wouldn't take a naïve kid like you on a date, it wouldn't be right!"

Demitri looks at him curiously. "And if I wasn't naïve…?"

Nikola shrinks in his seat. "What is with these questions? It was just a comment, jeez kid."

Demitri continues to stare at him intensely. "Hm…" He finally shrugs it off and leans back in his seat. "It's just as well, I would have had to turn you down and that would be awkward."

"Yeah…THAT would be awkward…because this conversation has been a piece of cake…" Nikola mumbles before driving to town.

They arrive to town, Demitri visibly nervous as Nikola parks near a clothing store.

"M-maybe I should wear sunglasses to hide my eyes. Do you have any-?"

"No one is going to mess with you, I'm here after all." Nikola says. "They respect Arsenius and me, including our taste in people we hang out with. So if I like you and have you hanging around they won't question it."  
Demitri smiles at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now stop panicking and lets go browse some stores." Nikola orders, getting out of the car. "The good thing about this small town is you can pretty much walk it all."

"Wow…" Demitri mumbles, looking around in awe at the buildings and people. "This is awesome!"

"I guess." Nikola says, looking through his wallet. "Let's see…I have a bit of money so we can get lunch at a fast food place and you can buy a souvenir or whatever."

A faint blush comes to Demitri's cheeks. "Um…isn't you paying for everything…like a date?"

"Hm? You're still on that? If one friend has no money, the other will buy them things." Nikola explains, ignoring the pink on the teen's face.

"Have other friends told you that?"

"Yeah."

"…Ones who didn't have any money at the time…?" Demitri asks and Nikola raises a brow.

"…Yeah…"

"…You're pretty gullible, aren't you Nikola?"

The Bulgarian twitches. "I don't want to hear that coming from a damn shut in!"

A small laugh escapes Demitri's lips. "Sorry~! Sorry~! It's kind of cute though~!"

"That's not the tone of a sorry man." Nikola grumbles. "Whatever, let's just look around." He leads Demitri to the closest store, an art supply store.

"Oh wow! A real art supply store!" Demitri says excitedly, walking around and looking at all of the stuff. "It has so much! More than I imagined!"

Nikola smiles a little as he watches Demitri. "You get so excited, it's like watching a little kid."

Demitri blushes a little and sets an art kit down awkwardly. "S-sorry…"

"Huh? Since when does that make you apologetic?" Nikola asks and Demitri smiles nervously.

"W-well…an adult doesn't want to hang out with a kid." Demitri explains and Nikola looks at him amused.

"A twenty year old isn't really the most mature adult." Nikola points out, going up to Demitri. "Besides, it's nice to hang out with someone who is close to my age for once, remember?"

"Right…all you know are kids and old men." Demitri teases, grinning.

"Oh now come on, poor Arsenius isn't that old!" Nikola says amused. "And even if he is, at least you can say he has aged well."

Demitri frowns. "Yeah…he has. Say, um, Nikola…I don't know how to ask you this…but…um…how close are you and Arsenius?"

"Huh? Pretty close I guess. He is my best friend. Him and his sons have been like family to me." Nikola says and Demitri nods.

"So no wife, huh?"

"He's into men."

Demitri stares at him shocked.

"What? So you guys really are…? Um…"

Nikola looks at the teen annoyed.

"Grow a pair and ask what you want to ask already!"

"Are you dating Arsenius?" The Romania blurts out and Nikola blanches.

"Am I...what now…?"

"Dating him! Are you dating him? I mean, to each his own…but he's old enough to be your dad!"

"Why do you think we are dating?" Nikola asks, before he realizes something. "Hey wait! Why did you think I was taking you on a date if you assumed I was with Arsenius? Do you think I'm some kind of-?"

"No! No!" Demitri quickly interrupts.

"I-I just…you two seem so close…and you always seem so happy around him…I was just…"

"Well of course I do. He's my best friend you know. Well, no, it's more like…he's a second father…" Nikola says before glaring at Demitri. "And he is married to a man named Folkert, I will have you know."

Demitri laughs. "F-Folkert? Seriously?"

Nikola shrugs. "He and Arsenius bonded as kids over their strange names."

Demitri smiles at Nikola. "I see, so he's with someone else. Thank goodness!"

"Huh? Why is that so great?" Nikola asks, making Demitri blush.

"I just…didn't like the idea of you two together." He answers. "Maybe because Arsenius is so much older…?"

"Hm…" Nikola eyes him wearily. "Well, pushing that subject aside, is there anything here you want?"

Demitri stares at him in awe. "Y-you mean I can choose something?"

"Anything. You should have something to commemorate your first time in this town, since it took so damn long." Nikola says and Demitri smiles.

"You're such a good friend, Nikola."

"I know. Now get something, I'm hungry."

Demitri looks to him curiously after grabbing a cheap paintbrush. "So is today almost over, then?"

Nikola rolls his eyes, taking the brush and putting it back before grabbing the art kit he saw Demitri fawning over earlier. "Don't go cheap, idiot. I said fast food so you could get something nice, not some cheap paintbrush." He scolds, annoyed at the boy's kindness. After all, when Demitri begins to work for them Nikola will be making much more than this amount. Getting the boy something nice for that is no big deal. "And today ends when you want it to end. Eating doesn't always signify it being over."

"N-Nikola!" Demitri looks at the man happily. "You are the nicest person I think I have ever met! I could kiss you right now!" He says, going to hug the man.

"No." Nikola says, moving to avoid him. "No hugs. Show your appreciation by making a lot of caskets…and maybe making some paintings for the funeral home with those materials…since you are pretty good."  
Demitri sighs, patting him on the head. "You are a good man."

"I know. Arsenius tells me all the time." Nikola mocks, making Demitri huff.

"You're not gonna let me forget that, will you?"

"No, that was just ridiculous."

"In my defense, you two are fishy." Demitri says and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Maybe to an idiot who doesn't understand friendship. So where would you like to eat?"

"That burger place!"

"McDonalds it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Poor Unfortunate Soul

Chapter Five: A Dark Secret

* * *

**Ion made his way off to the side of the group and peeked between the building wall and the people. He saw a couple of people that had bled out on the ground, though Ion noticed the two holes in one of the two.**

**"So." A voice said behind Ion, spooking the young vampire. Ion sprung up and turned only to see a man, a very handsome man in Ion opinion. "Did I scare you." He had a foreign accent and a dark skin complexion. His hair was a short, messy, brown fluff. The mans eyes were a dark blue, almost gray and he had a piercing on his left ear. Ion hadn't realized he had been staring till the man waved a hand in front of his face.**

**"HUH!" Ion let out.**

**"I asked if you were alright, you kept staring."**

**"Oh I'm sorry." Ion said folding his hands together in front of him.**

**"Don't worry I get it a lot. Rarely from another man though."**

**"Well it because your a handsome man." Ion said covering his mouth after words.**

**"Your an outspoken kind of person, I like you." The man smiled, thus causing Ion to blush. "I'm Carthalo Gisgon, you can call me whatever you want Mr.?"**

**"I-Ion." Ion stuttered.**

**"It's nice to meet you. So Ion…what did you see?"**

* * *

By the time Nikola finishes showing Demitri around town it is eleven. Demitri has already called his parents, informing them he will be late, but Nikola has no real interest in driving all the way out there after this long day. He's honestly surprised that Demitri is so intent on going home. Nikola was so sure he would want to see his place. Not that it bothers him to see he doesn't or anything.

"It's really late…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri nods.

"I should probably head home." The Romanian says back, making Nikola hold in a groan.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you stayed with me for the night? Your place is pretty far away, and my bed I pretty big." Nikola muses before blushing lightly. He's never asked someone over before; they usually just invite themselves saving him the embarrassment. "A-and I will be on the couch, of course. Since my extra room doesn't have a bed…"

Demitri stares at Nikola deep in thought for a moment as the man grows nervous. The Romanian picks up on his nervous shuffling and frowns. "Well…I suppose…if your room has a door."

"Of course it does." Nikola says, relieved. The last thing he wants is to drive way the hell over there. "Come on, let's go."

Dmitri smiles a little. "So I get to see the great Nikola's home~! Cool!"

"Not really." Nikola mumbles, leading Demitri to the car. "Prepare to be highly underwhelmed." He says before driving them to his small little house. It was a small, one floor house with bland colors.

"Aww, it's so cute and simple~! Just like you!" Demitri coos and Nikola twitches.

"You…aren't good at this whole 'flattery' thing, are you?"

"Hmmm? What I said was nice."

Nikola shakes his head no and gets out of the car. "Let's go in, I suppose. Watch what you say about the inside, brat."

Demitri grins and jumps out, following him into the house. The living room was next to the kitchen and the laundry room, separated by a door. Down the hall was three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom. "So, how heavily do you sleep?" Dmitry asks, receiving a suspicious look from Nikola.

"…Why…do you need to know that…?"

"Well, I...um…I'm a noisy sleeper." Demitri says awkwardly.

"…Maybe I should sleep in the room so I can lock the door…" Nikola mumbles and Demitri shakes his head vigorously.

"No! No! No! I sleep in the room! …Alone!" Demitri exclaims, looking at Nikola. "Got it?"

"Um…yeah…sure, whatever." Nikola brings him into the house, watching as Demitri stands there unmoving, as if he's scared. "Um…you know…it's almost midnight…we should-"

"Bed! Get to bed, Nikola!" Demitri exclaims, grabbing some blankets and pillows from the closet next to him. Before Nikola even gets a second to wonder how Demitri knew their location he is thrown onto the makeshift bed. "Here ya go!"

"Whoa, Demitri, calm down! What are you so nervous about anyways?" Nikola asks, smirking a little. "Is Cinderella afraid of turning into a pumpkin at midnight?" He teases and Demitri laughs a little too loud for a joke even Nikola knew wasn't funny.

"That's funny! You're so funny! Go to bed!" Demitri orders before running upstairs.

"…So weird…" Nikola mumbles and gets under the covers, lying down to sleep. It's been a long day after all, made more exhausting by Demitri himself being there and running all over the place like a child. He begins to fall asleep fairly easily, his eyes becoming heavy and his breathing evening out as he drifts towards sleep.

Until something crashes on the ground upstairs.

His eyes quickly shoot open and Nikola jumps up, wondering if he is being robbed or something by Demitri as he hears more loud noises up there. "Damn that kid, playing me just so he can take-!" Nikola goes to open the door, seeing it's locked. After a few seconds of pondering the repercussions of kicking down his own door, and the cost to fix it up, Nikola decides to do it anyways. "What is going on in here?" He asks as the door falls in front of him.

"G-go back to bed, Nikola!" Demitri orders with a weak voice, making Nikola more frustrated at the strange behavior the boy still isn't explaining. "I don't want you in here! I...I didn't want to come here!"

"Why would I do that? You're in my house and acting strange." Nikola says, walking up to the boy as he inspects the room for missing stuff. Nothing is gone, thankfully, but all of the things on the stand he has beneath his window are knocked off, the glass items even broken. Looking at it, the whole thing seems like a frantic attempt at escape through the half open window. "You're…trying to escape…? My window doesn't open fully…" He mumbles, too surprised at the strangeness to even be angry anymore.

"Please leave the room, Nikola…"

"Do you not want to be at my place that badly? I will bring you home if it's so important."

Demitri shakes his head no. "It's not that, Nikola, can we just talk in the morning?"

Nikola scoffs. "If you're even here in the morning!" He grabs Demitri's arm and turns him so they are facing one another. "You-!"

A thick silence falls over the room, the house, as Nikola looks at Dmitri. It's dark, almost pitch dark in the room save for the moon outside, but even that isn't touching Demitri's face now. Despite that, Nikola swears the boy's eyes are glowing, illuminated by darkness in some way that the Bulgarian cannot describe or even register in his mind. Then there's his teeth, the fangs that are usually very small and only slightly visible below his upper lip have become longer, protruding past his lower lip now.

"Nikola…I..."

"Demitri, your body really is strange." Nikola says, laughing awkwardly. Of course those are just quirks; he embalmed the boy's grandpa for Christ sake! There's no chance he is anything but human.

"It's not just me…all of mom's side is like this." Demitri begins, shifting awkwardly under Nikola's gaze. "You see…mother's family is related to Vlad as you know…and he was a vampire. There are many kinds out there, but judging from that look on your face now isn't the time to get into that..."

Nikola stares at him blankly for a minute, letting it all sink in, before laughing uncontrollably. "Demitri! You're too funny! Come on now; think of something more believable than that! If you want to go home, I will take you home. No need for jokes of you being a vampire."

Demitri's gaze becomes almost cold and rigid toward Nikola. "Technically I am a dharma since I am the son of a vampire and a human. Father is a normal man. Believe me if you want, or don't, it doesn't make it any less true."

Nikola snickers. "Okay, okay, whatever you say." He says, picking up the objects Demitri dropped in his attempted escape. "So do you really want to go home?"

Demitri sighs. "You don't believe me, so there's nothing I have to worry about hiding." He mumbles, looking outside. "I will have to leave, though, I need to drink."

"Pfft, drink, of course. Makes perfect sense." Nikola teases and Demitri looks at him annoyed.

"Nikola, I'm being serious and you are simply mocking me." He says sadly, making Nikola stop.

"Well…it's a pretty mockable situation, you know."

"But it's strange!"

"Not too strange…"

Nikola twitches. "Very strange!" He says firmly before realizing something. "Wait…you say you're a vampire, but no one has died here. Vampires kill those they drink from."

"We do not!" Demitri yells, grabbing Nikola's wrist and pulling him closer. "How can I prove it to you?"

Nikola stares at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. He might as well go along with the kid's game for now. "I would say you could drink from me…but that would hurt."

"No it couldn't. Vampires have the option of making their bites feel good or feel like nothing. Well, those are the options I have; full blooded vampires have far more possibilities. Oh! I can also make the wound go away within the night. That's how I feast, I drink from sleeping people than lick the wound so it is gone before they wake!" Demitri explains and Nikola laughs again.

"The more you talk, the more ridiculous this all sounds!" Nikola says amused. "But…I will let you try to prove it to me." He holds out his wrist, receiving a pout from Demitri.

"I don't like to drink from the wrist…it's like drinking from a small hole." Demitri says, an almost dark smirk coming to his face. "Let me use your neck."

"No, I said the wrist, we do it that way or you can just give up this charade." Nikola said with a small glare.

"But then I won't get anything and we'd have to do this again." Dmitry said with tear in his eyes.

"Fine, you creepy person." Nikola mumbles, giving in and tilting his head to the side. "I do not want to feel anything, for the record. If you can make it numb or pleasing, I would prefer it be numb." He says, not believing it will be possible anyways. The boy will bite his neck, make it hurt like hell, and this whole illusion Demitri has will be over so Nikola can go to bed.

Demitri stares at the slender neck, licking his lips out of instinct. "Nikola, um…don't take this the wrong way…but I have to lick your neck to numb it…" Dmitry said with a small blush.

Nikola tenses up and looks at him annoyed. "Is this all some strange game to try and make out with me? Because that is very uncool."

"It's not! I swear!" Demitri exclaims and Nikola sighs, closing his eyes and showing his neck again to the boy. Moving forward, Demitri licks the spot he intends to bite and watches Nikola's body relax before he sinks his teeth in.

Nikola stands there, watching Demitri bite his neck through the mirror on his dresser. He can't feel it, not any of it, but it's happening. Despite all of Demitri's denials in the past, and Nikola's life-long disbelief in such things, he truly is a vampire. Something Nikola was so sure didn't exist. Really, who would actually think they do? There's no way for him to deny it now, though. The mark is on his neck, his blood on Dmitri's chin. It's all making him dizzy, lack of blood and lack of reason. His eyelids become heavy and right before he passes out, he notices a small glimmer of fear in the Romanian's eyes. Why would he be scared?


End file.
